Seconde Chance
by Tsukinoyukii
Summary: Et si le Maitre avait accepté la proposition du Docteur à la fin de "The end of time"? Et si le blond se rendait compte de ce qu'il éprouve pour le brun? Et si celui-ci était attiré dans un piège? Que se passerait-il?  Attention YAOI et LEMON!


**Yo les gens! 83  
><strong>

**Bon me voila encore avec une fanfic Masterx Docteur 8D**

**Je previens tout de suite c'est un peut du grand n'importe quoi hein, mais on s'amuse comme on peut XP**

**Bien sur le "M" n'est pas la pour rien, et le lemon et délimité.**

**Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

><p>Seconde chance<p>

* * *

><p>Le Docteur et le Maître étaient à bord du TARDIS.<p>

Suite à la discussion qu'ils avaient eut plus tôt, le Maître s'était laissé convaincre.

Il avait suivit le brun.

Abandonnant ses projets de conquête du monde et redonnant leur identité à tout les habitants de la planète.

Le Maître se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté.

Il était si près du but.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il avait suffit que le brun lui dise toutes ses choses pour qu'il le laisse « l'aider ».

Bien qu'il ne se trouvait aucun problème.

Le blond avait même plutôt tendance à penser que c'était l'ébouriffé qui avait un grain.

Il fallait bien admettre qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas qualifier le Docteur de « sain d'esprit ».

Mais après réflexion, le Maître se rendit compte que lui non plus ne pouvait se qualifier ainsi.

Ils étaient donc debout.

Face à face.

Se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

En silence.

L'un ayant un regard sceptique, l'autre emplit de joie bien qu'un peu méfiant.

Le Docteur se décida donc à briser le silence devenant pesant.

« -_Hum… Alors euh… Je te fais visiter ?_

-**Je pense qu'on aura tout le temps pour ça. De plus, je connais déjà le TARDIS Docteur. Aurais tu oublié cette année que nous avons vécu ensemble ?**

-_Euh… Non. Question stupide en effet. Excuse moi. _»

Le Maître se gifla mentalement.

Pensant que c'était à lui de s'excuser et non pas au brun qui voulait seulement être agréable.

Il se gifla mentalement une seconde fois.

Le Maître ne s'excuse pas.

Le Maître ne regrette rien.

Le Docteur lui, ne savait plus trop où regarder.

Il se sentait gêné.

Le blond avait l'air de ne pas vouloir améliorer leur entente.

Pourtant il avait accepté de le suivre.

Ce que le brun ne pensait pas être possible, vu la fierté du Maître.

Le Docteur en était très heureux.

Il se promit de faire tout son possible pour arranger l'asociabilité du blond.

Il essaya donc encore une fois d'engager la conversation.

Après tout, avant, il n'avait aucun problème à le faire.

Le bon vieux temps pensa tristement le Docteur.

« - _Tu as faim ou soif ?_

-**Oui, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisse me fournir ce dont j'ai besoin.**

-_Oh… Je suppose que non. Mais… on peut toujours essayer d'arranger se problème._

-**Comment ça ?**

-_Et bien, allons à New New York pour essayer de te soigner. _»

Le Maître regarda le Docteur, les yeux ronds.

Le brun ne comprenait pas cette réaction, aussi l'interrogea t-il du regard.

« -**… Tu as conscience que je suis sûrement un cas unique et qu'il n'y a pas de remède ?**

-_Rien n'empêche d'essayer non ? Et puis, je peux toujours essayer de te créer un remède moi aussi !_

-**Tu ferais ça ?**

-_Bien sur que oui ! _»

Le blond fixa le Docteur quelques secondes, incrédule.

Puis esquissa un léger sourire qu'il s'empressa de cacher.

« -**Fais ce que tu veux Docteur.**

-_Très bien, alors, allons y !_ »

Le Docteur avait très bien remarqué le sourire du blond.

Ce qui le rendait extrêmement joyeux.

Son enthousiasme, ainsi que sa phrase fétiche, firent lever les yeux au ciel au Maître.

Il se demandait ce qu'il fichait avec un grand gamin de 900 ans et quelques.

Il dût cependant arrêter de ronchonner intérieurement.

Car lorsque le brun avait lancé le TARDIS vers leur destination, il se fit violemment projeter vers l'avant, atterrissant sur le dit brun.

Lorsque le TARDIS cessa ses embardés, le blond se rendit compte de ce qui avait arrêté sa chute.

L'empêchant de rejoindre son ami le sol et de l'embrasser.

Il fronça les sourcils et se releva légèrement.

« -**Tu ne sais toujours pas le conduire correctement hein ?**

-_Euh… Et bien je préfère comme ça ! C'est plus amusant !_

-**Oh ? Parce que te faire transformer en crêpe galactique avec moi au dessus de toi c'est amusant ?**

-_Euh… En parlant de ça, tu pourrais te relever ? Ton genou est… Euhm…_

-**…Ah **»

Après avoir remarquer le teint de plus en plus rouge du Docteur, le blond avait prit connaissance de l'endroit ou se trouvait son genou.

Ce qui avait aussi fait changer ses joues de couleur.

Il retira donc son genou d'entre les jambes du brun et se releva précipitamment.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

Et le Docteur se releva aussi.

« -_Hôpital de New New York nous voila !_

-**…** »

Le Maître avait de nouveau levé les yeux au ciel face aux gamineries du brun.

Ne pouvant toute fois pas s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement.

Il suivit donc l'excité a l'extérieur du TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivé dans l'immense hôpital, le blond fut prit en charge.<p>

Et les médecins, aidé par le Docteur, réussirent à modifier et à réparer l'ADN du Maître qui avait été endommagé lors de la réincarnation.

Cela avait duré un mois.

Un mois pendant lequel le brun n'avait presque pas dormit.

Passant son temps dans le laboratoire à chercher une solution miracle.

Le blond lui en était très reconnaissant, bien qu'il ne lui dirait jamais.

Mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

La lueur de joie et de reconnaissance en émanant emplit le brun de bonheur.

Ça valait tout les « mercis » de l'Univers pour lui.

Ils rentrèrent donc « chez eux ».

Prêt pour de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur était tranquillement en train de réparer le TARDIS.<p>

Comme souvent.

Sa bonne vieille boite bleue avait de nouveau besoin d'être rafistolé.

Et il se mettait à la tache avec joie.

Le brun trouvait ça très reposant.

« -**Alors ? Encore en train de réparer ?** »

Le Docteur sursauta violemment.

Faisant tomber ses outils qui s'écrasèrent bruyamment au sol.

Il n'avait pas entendu le blond arriver.

Blond qui le regardait.

Haussant un sourcil.

Un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

« -**Je ne pensais pas que tu avais si peur de moi Docteur.**

-_Je n'ai pas peur! Tu m'as juste… Surpris ! _»

Le Maître eut un léger rire.

Il aida le brun à ramasser ce qui était tombé.

Le brun le remercia et s'attaqua de nouveau aux réparations des commandes.

Le blond le regarda faire un instant.

Puis voyant le brun galérer avec les fils qui pendouillaient de partout, s'avança, et lui demanda ironiquement :

« -**Besoin d'un coup de main peut-être ?** »

Le Docteur avait légèrement rougit, puis avait hoché la tête.

Se poussant pour que le blond ait la place de travailler lui aussi.

Le Maître se mit donc au travail.

L'atmosphère d'abord tendue les premières minutes avait finit par se détendre.

Petit à petit.

« -_Tu peux me passer le ruban adhésif s'il te plait ?_

-**… Tu repars vraiment avec n'importe quoi…**

-_Te plains pas, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton chewing-gum !_ »

L'air à la fois blasé et un peu incrédule du Maitre firent pouffer de rire le brun, qui prit le scotch qu'il lui tendait.

Effleurant ses doigts au passage.

Il cessa de rire automatiquement.

Se reconcentrant sur ce qu'il faisait, armé de son rouleau de scotch.

En silence.

Le Maitre ne comprit pas tout de suite son brusque changement de comportement.

Et lorsque la lumière se fit, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il fixa son regard sur le brun.

Intéressé par le fait qu'il réagisse pour ça.

Se sentant observé, le Docteur releva la tête.

En constatant qu'il faisait apparemment l'objet dune étude poussé de la part du blond, il se mit à rougir doucement.

« -_Euh ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

-**Tu n'as pas souvent de contact physique ? Je me trompe ?**

-_Hein ? Que… Quoi ?_ »

O.K, Le Maitre dans toute sa délicatesse.

Le brun le regardait.

Choqué.

Le blond crut alors bon de préciser sa question.

« -**Tu rougis souvent quand je suis proche et encore plus lorsque je te touche.**

-_Oh… Et bien non tu ne te trompe pas… Mais je fais quand même souvent des câlins !_

-**…Tssss**

-_Ben quoi ? _»

Le Maître traita mentalement le brun d'andouille galactique.

Étrangement, lorsqu'il avait dit faire souvent des câlins, le blond avait ressentit un léger pincement aux cœurs.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Mais la bouille interrogatrice du Docteur lui fit oublier ce détail.

« -**Des «**_** câlins**_** » ?**

-_Et bien oui ! C'est agréable les câlins non ? Et puis ça remonte le moral ! J'adore faire des câlins moi ! Les câlins c'est cool ! On peut en faire quand on veut, à n'importe qui et à n'importe quelle occa…_

-**STOP ! C'est bon j'ai compris que tu aime les câlins !** »

Le blond était exaspéré par la longue tirade entamée par le brun.

Et accessoirement, admiratif par le fait qu'il puisse parler autant pour ne rien dire.

Il se rendit alors compte que cette fois c'était le Docteur qui l'étudiait.

Lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux attentifs à ses réactions.

« -_Tu ne fais jamais de câlins ?_

-…

-_Sérieusement ?_ »

La tête de choqué du Docteur aurait pu le faire rire s'il n'était pas occupé à penser que c'était stupide d'être choqué pour cette raison.

Aussi il ne comprit pas pourquoi le brun s'avançait vers lui aussi déterminé qu'il l'était.

Lorsqu'il sentit des bras se refermer sur lui et un corps se presser doucement contre le sien le blond se tendit immédiatement.

« -**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

-_Un câlin._

-**Tu me prends pour quoi ? Ton nounours ?** »

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, ce contentant de resserrer son étreinte légèrement.

Le Maitre trouvait ça agréable.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut ce genre de contact.

Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que ça lui avait manqué.

Ni que le fait que ce soit le brun qui l'étreigne y soit beaucoup pour son sentiment de bien être à ce moment là.

Le Docteur sentait le blond se détendre de secondes en secondes.

Il en fut soulagé.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait eut peur de voir le poing du blond d'un peu trop près.

Le brun relâcha son étreinte et lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

« -_Tu vois ? Les câlins c'est bien !_

-**… Peut-être. **»

Le sourire du Docteur s'agrandit.

Et c'est aussi excité qu'un gosse le jour de noël qu'il retourna à ses réparations.

Plantant sur place un blond sidéré par son comportement.

Pourquoi ce crétin était si heureux ?

Il se le demandait toujours lorsqu'il alla aider le brun.

L'étrange sentiment de bien être toujours présent.

Ainsi qu'une douce chaleur au creux des reins.

Il comprenait encore moins cette dernière.

C'est ce moment précis que choisi le brun pour se baisser.

Présentant son postérieur aux yeux du blond.

Blond qui se mit à mater inconsciemment.

«** Woua. Plutôt bien foutu ! Son nouveau corps est vraiment sexy. Sûrement sa meilleure régénération. **»

Et là, Analysant ce qu'il venait de penser, il comprit.

Ce qui le choqua.

Du désir.

Il ressentait du désir pour le crétin de hérisson !

Lorsque le brun sortit de sous le tableau de commande du TARDIS et qu'il vit le blond, les yeux grands ouverts, ayant l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Le blond eut alors la réaction assez surprenante de rougir et de détourner la tête.

« -_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Ça ne va pas ?_

-**Je… Si si ! Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Tout va bien !**

- _… Si tu le dis._ »

Le Docteur l'observait, apparemment sceptique.

Ce qui mit le Maitre un peu plus mal à l'aise.

« -**En fait je crois que je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher.**

-_Tu es sur que ce n'est que la fatigue ? Tu n'es pas malade ?_

-**Mais non Docteur, j'ai juste besoin de dormir.**

-_Très bien, bonne nuit alors._

-**Oui oui, bonne nuit.** »

Le blond se précipita vers sa chambre et faillit faire un vol plané dans les marches.

Il s'était rattrapé avec grâce avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Le tout devant un Docteur plus qu'étonné.

Il se regarda dans le reflet de l'écran de contrôle.

Rien d'effrayant apparemment.

« _Le Maitre devait juste être fatigué_ ».

Pensait innocemment le brun, avant de finir ses réparations.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le brun alla frapper à la chambre du Maitre, pour le prévenir que le déjeuné était servit, et demanda s'il pouvait entrer.<p>

Il eut droit à un fracas monumental de l'autre coté de la porte, ainsi qu'un juron sonore.

S'inquiétant de l'état du blond, le brun ouvrit la porte.

Il découvrit alors le Maitre, nu, son intimité cachée par la couverture qu'il avait dû tirer a lui en vitesse.

« -_Oh, excuse moi, j'ai cru que tu t'étais fais mal…_

-**…** »

Le Maitre ne répondit pas tout de suite, ajustant la couverture pour être sûr de tout cacher.

Il avait rougit, le brun aussi d'ailleurs.

« -**Je…euh j'arrive, pars devant.**

-_D'accord._ »

Le brun s'enfuit plus qu'il ne partit calmement.

Heureux que le blond lui fournisse une raison d'échapper à la situation gênante dans laquelle il les avait mit.

Le Maitre le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

Il y eut un silence lourd puis ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement.

Le Docteur finit cependant par relever la tête lorsqu'il sentit le poids d'un regard insistant sur lui.

Le Maitre avala ses céréales de travers lorsqu'il l'interrogea du regard.

« -_Quelque chose te gêne ?_

-**Que… ? Non non ! Rien du tout !** »

Le blond se reconcentra sur son bol de céréales.

Le Docteur voulut insister mais sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, ne dit rien de plus.

Ils finirent donc de manger, sans parler.

À la fin du petit déjeuner cependant, le Docteur avec un grand sourire s'adressa au blond.

« -_Tu ne veux pas savoir où nous allons aujourd'hui ?_

-**… Vu ton sourire j'avoue ne pas être rassuré.**

-_Quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il a mon sourire ? J'ai un visage honnête ! Qu'est ce qui va pas dedans ?_

-**… Rien du tout. Alors où allons nous ? **»

Le brun qui avait espéré que son petit speech ferait parler le blond à propos de son visage qui avait l'air de le fasciner fut déçu.

Déception bien vite remplacée par une joie enfantine lorsque le Maitre demanda leur destination.

C'est avec un sourire lumineux qu'il répondit, ne voyant pas l'effet que ça avait eut sur le blond qui avait arrêté de respirer sur le coup.

« -_Nous allons à la fête organiser en l'honneur du 503éme empereur des Verserps de la 3éme planète du système solaire de la Seconde chance placée entre…_

-**Ça va ça va ! J'ai compris ! Et je peux savoir comment tu comptes t'infiltrer là bas ? Le papier psychique a très peu de chance de marcher à mon avis ! Vu que toute la haute y est rassemblée, la sécurité sera au maximum.**

-_On ne s'infiltre pas, je suis invité, j'ai le droit d'y aller accompagné, et c'est avec toi que je veux y aller._

-**Quoi ?** »

Devant la tête ahurie du Maitre, le Docteur commença à s'expliquer.

Il avait reçut l'invitation plus tôt dans la matinée.

D'un messager apparemment fatigué de courir à travers l'Univers pour le retrouver.

« -**Et tu ne trouve pas ça étrange toi ?**

-_Non, je suis le Docteur, beaucoup de gens me connaissent ! En quoi est-ce étrange ?_

-**Ça ressemble assez à un piège.**

-_Ah mais les pièges c'est l'aventure ! Allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne t'intrigue pas ? Que tu ne veux pas savoir ?_

-**J'avoue que cette situation est… Intéressante.**

-_Tu vois ! Le frisson provoqué par l'adrénaline, augmentation du taux de globules rouges dans le sang ! Ah ! L'aventure !_

-**…**»

Le Maitre n'accorda pas trop d'importance au babillage du brun, il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

C'est donc joyeusement pour l'un et avec méfiance pour l'autre qu'ils mirent le cap sur Verserp.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivé à destination ils allèrent s'habiller pour l'occasion, le blond tiré par le Docteur dans la « salle de torture » comme il l'avait appelé.<p>

Ils en ressortirent en costume noir, classe.

Avec une cravate rouge pour le brun, surlignant son excentricité.

Et une cravate noir simple pour le blond, qu'il avait mit en boudant un peu d'avoir été forcé par le brun.

Pas qu'il aimait pas les costumes et tout ça.

Mais d'avoir été forcé de s'habiller avec le brun juste à coté, sans pouvoir le toucher, c'était « ça » la torture.

À un moment il avait bien cru qu'il allait lui sauter dessus et le faire sien.

Consentant ou non.

De toutes façons vu ce qu'il lui aurait fait subir il aurait bien finit par être consentant, songea le blond avec un sourire carnassier.

Ils sortirent donc tu TARDIS et rejoignirent l'imposant palais dans lequel se déroulait la fête.

* * *

><p>La fête était particulièrement bien animée pour une fête mondaine.<p>

Le Maître ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à sa place.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assisté à de telles festivités, et même sous l'identité d'Harold Saxon ce genre d'événement n'était pas aussi imposant.

Il pouvait bien affiché un visage détendu, il avait envie de partir, au plus vite.

Le blond allait s'exécuter.

Cependant, un coup d'œil jeté au brun le fit revenir sur sa décision.

Et il continua de parler avec l'insignifiante créature en face de lui, le plus aimablement possible.

Le Docteur avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

Il parlait et riait, avec n'importe qui.

Mais pas avec lui.

Ce constat lui fit l'effet d'une bombe dévastatrice à l'intérieur.

En plus il était sûr que c'était un piège et voulait conduire le brun le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

Même en étant curieux de connaître les investigateurs et les causes du complot.

Savoir le Docteur en danger l'effrayait.

Mais il fit comme si de rien était.

Regardant de nouveau le brun, il sentit une bouffée de colère s'emparer de lui.

La pimbêche avec qui il discutait l'avait apparemment invité à danser.

C'était hors de question.

Il ne l'accepterait pas.

Le Maître se précipita vers le Docteur.

Abandonnant la personne avec qui il parlait sous le cri indigné de celle-ci.

Il arriva à coté d'un brun surpris et lui attrapa le bras.

En adressant un sourire charmeur à l'horrible pétasse il s'excusa.

« -**Désolé mademoiselle, mais cette danse m'est réservé.** »

Et voyant que celle-ci allait protester il lui envoya le regard le plus glacial et le plus haineux qu'il avait.

La fille avait refermé la bouche, et était repartie, apeurée.

Le blond soupira de soulagement.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de rougir face au sourcil levé du brun et son regard soupçonneux.

« -_Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as prit là ?_

-**… Si jamais elle faisait partie du complot t'aurais été capable de te mettre naïvement dans une situation pas possible, et tout seul en plus, comme d'habitude. Je nous ai évité ces désagréments.**

-_Ces potentiels désagréments tu veux dire. Elle n'était pas dangereuse._

-**Tsss…**

-_Quoi ?_

-**Il suffit qu'une jolie fille t'invites à danser pour que tu la considères comme * pas dangereuse *?** »

Le terme « jolie » lui avait arraché la bouche.

Le brun le contemplait, mi-surpris, mi-pensif.

Le blond commença doucement à paniquer.

Et ce que répondit le brun ne le calma pas.

« -_Si je ne te connaissais pas un peu, je jurerais que tu est… _

-**Que je suis quoi ?**

-_… Jaloux._

-**QUOI ?** »

Le cri pas vraiment discret leur attira quelques regards outrés mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas.

Le blond prit conscience que le brun avait vu juste.

Aussi affichait t-il un visage choqué.

« - _Ne cri pas si fort, on va se faire repérer._

-**Oh… Euh pardon…**

-_… Bon tu comptes me l'offrir cette danse ou bien tu vas me tenir le bras pendant le reste de la soirée ? _»

Le brun avait parlé gentiment, bien que légèrement provocateur avec son sourire en coin.

Le Maître constata honteusement qu'il avait toujours le bras du Docteur entre les mains.

Mais plutôt que de répondre il le tira sur la piste de danse.

Se rendant compte que c'était une musique plutôt propice pour un slow il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Mais comme le brun affichait toujours son sourire provoquant, il montra un visage empli d'assurance.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et avec un sourire séducteur il lui saisit la main, la plaçant autour de son propre cou.

Le Docteur avait très légèrement rougit.

Mais le blond le remarqua quand même.

Ils commencèrent à danser.

« -_Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui fait la femme ? _»

La mine légèrement boudeuse du brun lui attira le rire amusé du blond.

Le Docteur n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus séduisant.

Le Maître le regarda dans les yeux et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« -**De nous deux je suis assurément le dominant, Docteur.** »

Le gros sous-entendu n'échappa pas au brun qui avait rougit de plus belle.  
>Se demandant si le blond avait lui-même comprit le double sens de ses paroles.<p>

Apparemment oui.

Car lorsqu'il le regarda de nouveau en face, le Maître avait un sourire carnassier.

Le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond.

Essayant d'échapper à ce sourire qui le faisait se sentir étrange.

Pensant qu'il se moquait de lui.

Ils continuèrent de tourner lentement sur eux même parmi la foule.

Le Maître était heureux.

Sentir le brun si proche de lui le faisait se sentir léger.

Il ne put retenir un sourire joyeux en pensant que le brun avait apparemment du mal à résister à son charme, vu le rouge qu'il arborait depuis un petit moment déjà.

D'ailleurs il n'avait plus relevé la tête.

Pas que ça dérange le Maître, bien au contraire.

Mais voir le brun avec les joues rougissantes lui plaisait énormément.

Cependant il décida de le laisser tranquille.

Pour l'instant du moins.

Il avait assez prit de risques pour la soirée.

Le brun avait déjà l'air d'avoir des doutes, et le blond ne savait pas comment il réagirait en comprenant tout.

Le Docteur lui, se sentait bien.

Bon il était légèrement agacé par le fait que le blond se moque de lui.

Cependant, à ce moment ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé danser avec le blond un jour.

Surtout pas à ce genre d'occasion.

Il voulait rester comme ça encore un moment.

Mais la musique prit fin sur une note douce et mélancolique.

Et ils se séparèrent à regret

Le Docteur souri timidement, et le Maître lui rendit son sourire.

« -**Euh… je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire.**

_-D'accord._ »

Le blond, souriant, alla chercher des boissons au buffet.

Se faisant arrêter sans arrêt par des personnes pas très net dont les attentions étaient plus que clair.

Il finit cependant par arriver à destination.

Mais quand il revint, une dizaine de minute plus tard, il trouva le brun en compagnie d'un homme.

Et pas n'importe qui.

L'empereur en personne.

Richement habillé, un sourire charmeur accroché au visage, sa chevelure noir d'encre faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant.

Ce mec était vraiment beau.

Et sa façon de regarder le Docteur ne plaisait pas du tout au Maître.

Il crut qu'il allait égorger le Don Juan sur place lorsque celui-ci se pencha à l'oreille du brun pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui fit rire le Docteur.

Le blond s'approcha alors rapidement, accrochant un sourire aimable et légèrement crispé sur son visage.

«-**Voila, désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps, certaines personnes ne connaissent pas le sens du mot « Non ». **

**-**_Merci, Maître._

**-Mais je vois que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé.** »

Il tendit son verre au brun et se tourna vers l'importun.

Lui tendant une poignée de main auquel l'empereur répondit, son sourire charmeur ne l'ayant pas quitté.

« - **Bonsoir.**

- Bonsoir. Je vois que vous êtes en charmante compagnie Docteur.

_- Oh, euh oui, Maître je te présente l'empereur._

_-_Enchanté.

_-_**Moi de même. **»

Le Maître pensa qu'il serait surtout enchanté de lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais il se contenta de continuer de sourire.

Ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher une guerre.

Et puis ce mec avait l'air de courir après tout ce qui est un minimum sexy.

Donc il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse le brun trop longtemps en sa compagnie.

Et vu le regard que l'empereur lui lançait, il valait mieux que lui non plus ne reste pas longtemps.

Il décida donc de rester avec le brun tout au long de la soirée.

Sans paraître suspect.

La seconde partie du plan était sûrement la plus difficile.

Le Maître resta donc en compagnie du brun et du coureur de caleçons, parlant de tout et de rien.

Lui et le Docteur avaient tellement vu de choses qu'ils pouvaient parler de presque tout.

L'empereur en était ravi.

Il avait adopté une attitude plus que séductrice, et avait l'air de s'amuser du fait que le blond le fusille du regard lorsqu'il regardait le brun de trop près.

Mais la conversation était tout de même agréable, au grand damne du blond qui aurait souhaité l'inverse, afin d'avoir un argument pour entraîner le Docteur ailleurs.

La question que posa le brun le fit revenir à la conversation qu'il n'avait momentanément pas suivit.

« - _Au fait, peut-on savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes donné tant de mal pour m'inviter?_

-Et bien vous êtes le Docteur, et étant donné ma position, c'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous, de plus si je puis me permettre, vous êtes absolument charmant. »

Le Casanova de l'espace saisit le visage du Docteur d'une main, lui soulevant le menton et de l'autre rattrapa le verre que le brun avait échappée sous la surprise.

Le Maître se retint de justesse de le défigurer.

Crispant les poings et serrant les dents il se força au calme.

Cependant le fait que l'autre commence à approcher ses lèvres de celles du brun le fit réagir a la place du dit brun qui ne faisait plus aucun geste.

Il attrapa le bras de l'empereur d'un geste sec, le forçant à lâcher le visage du Docteur, et lui lança un regard clairement menaçant.

Il régna un silence lourd dans la salle.

Le Maître lâcha lentement le bras de l'autre, qui se lécha indécemment les lèvres.

« -Veuillez m'excuser, où sont mes bonnes manières ?

-**…**

-Et bien je crois que en tant qu'invité d'honneur de la soirée je vais devoir m'éclipser, mais je suis sûr qu'on se reverra, alors, à plus tard_.»_

L'empereur appuya bien ses derniers mots, regardant le blond droit dans les yeux.

Il rendit son verre au brun et partit tranquillement.

Le Maître se tourna alors vers le Docteur qui avait l'air complètement ahuri.

Il reprit cependant un visage neutre en sentant le regard du blond sur lui.

«- _Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

-**… Tu l'aurais laissé t'embrasser, Docteur ?**

-_… Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire._

-**Réponds.**

-_Je ne sais pas… j'ai été surpris._

-**Surpris ? Ces attentions étaient claires depuis le début !**

-_Ah bon ?_ »

Le Docteur le regardait légèrement sous le choc.

Confirmant ainsi au blond qu'il était réellement naïf.

Pourtant il avait compris son sous entendu à lui, plus tôt.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer.

« **Avec un physique comme le tiens, comment veux tu qu'il n'ai pas d'idée derrière la tête ?** »

Le Maître se mit à rougir d'un coup.

Il avait parlé à voix haute.

Et au vu de la couleur qu'arborait le brun, il avait très bien entendu.

Le Docteur se mit donc à boire le contenu de son verre, espérant se noyer à l'intérieur plutôt que de montrer ses joues bien rouges.

Le blond quand à lui regarda ailleurs, priant pour que le brun soit vraiment naïf et ne comprenne rien.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de remarquer, 10 minutes après, que les rougeurs du brun étaient toujours présentes.

« -_Il fait vraiment, vraiment chaud…_

-**Tu plaisantes ? Il fait frais.**

-_Tu es sûr ? … J'ai l'impression d'étouffer…_ »

Le blond commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

Le brun s'éventait avec une serviette, desserrant sa cravate.

« - **Docteur … Je ne veux pas te faire paniquer, mais soit tu es malade, soit quelqu'un t'as empoisonné**.

-_Je ne suis pas malade… Et... Je ne crois pas être empoisonné, je vais bien, j'ai juste très chaud._

-**Tu ne vas pas bien !** »

Le Docteur essaya de lui offrir un sourire rassurant mais n'y parvint pas.

Voyant qu'il allait finir son verre, le blond lui arracha des mains, ayant peur de comprendre.

« -_Hey ! Rends moi ça ! Je suis en train de me dessécher !_

-**Hors de question !**

-_…Pourquoi ?_

-**Je crois qu'on ta mit quelque chose dedans.**

-_Quoi ?_

-**Ca doit être l'empereur, il n'y a que lui et moi qui nous sommes approché de ton verre, et c'est lui le plus louche.**

-_Quoi ?_

-**Si t'était pas aussi naïf sa se serait jamais produit ! La prochaine fois surveille ton verre !**

-_QUOI ?_ »

Le brun le regardait, outré.

Le Maître se mit alors à analyser le contenu du verre.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, des hommes de la sécurité sortirent de nulle part et les encerclèrent.

« -**Vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment.**

-**Sinon quoi ?**

-**Vous payerez le prix de votre insoumission. **»

Le blond afficha un rictus ironique.

Essayant de trouver un plan pour se sortir de cette situation fort déplaisante.

Mais voyant l'état du brun, il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire.

Il n'avait pas l'air en état de courir.

Un des soldats s'approcha du Docteur et le neutralisa en quelques secondes.

Le Maître voulu lui venir en aide.

Mais une douleur sourde à la tête l'en empêcha.

Sa vision devint floue, et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le Maître eut du mal à se remémorer ce qu'il c'était passé.<p>

Et lorsqu'il se souvint il décida d'analyser la situation, essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Il était attaché à une chaise.

La pièce était faiblement éclairée.

Il avait affreusement mal à la tête, conséquence du coup qu'il avait reçu.

Et surtout, surtout, le brun n'était nulle part.

Et il n'avait rien pour se libérer afin de partir à sa recherche.

Là il pouvait paniquer.

Il se mit à se débattre comme un fou, sans résultat.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

« -Oh je vois que vous êtes réveillé.

-**Je me doutais bien que vous étiez derrière ça.**

**-**Hum vous êtes plutôt intelligent…

**-Où est t-il ?**

**- **Qui ça ?

**- Ne vous foutez pas de moi !**

**- **Woua, vous êtes vraiment sexy quand vous êtes en colère vous savez ?

**-… **»

L'empereur avança vers le blond, félinement, alors que ce dernier le fusillait du regard.

Il s'assit sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour du cou du Maître.

« - **Ne-me-touchez-pas!**

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais.

-**...**

-Oh détendez vous, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, au contraire…»

L'empereur s'approcha encore plus et s'empara des lèvres du blond.

Blond qui lui mordit les siennes férocement.

Faisant se reculer l'autre qui lui lança un regard amusé tout en léchant son propre sang.

« -Hum… Plutôt sauvage… j'aime. Le brundinet c'est moins débattu. 

-**Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?**

-Oh, pas grand-chose… pour l'instant.

-**… Que lui avez-vous fait boire ? **

-Vous ne vous en doutez pas ? 

-**… Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré pervers.**

-Apparemment vous avez deviné. Et oui je l'ai bien drogué. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle drogue, celle là est assez… spéciale. »

Le Maître était de plus en plus inquiet, si il ne sortait pas le brun de là au plus vite l'autre allait profité de lui.

Son sourire pervers lui donnait la nausée.

Il avait envie de le mettre à terre et de le rouer de coups.

« -Vous savez, au début, tout ce que je voulais c'était le capturer et le donner au plus offrant.

Le Docteur est très recherché vous savez ? Mais quand je l'ai vu je me suis dis que je pouvais bien m'amuser un peu. Il est vraiment magnifique.

-**Je vous interdis de le toucher.**

- Oh, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un faible pour lui. Pourquoi n'en profiteriez vous pas avec moi ? 

-**Quoi ?**

- Je suis plutôt beau joueur, je me doute que vous aviez des vues sur lui bien avant moi. Aller, je suis sûr que vous en mourrez d'envi.

-**Plutôt crever que de lui faire ça !**

-Lui faire ça ? Mais il vous suppliera lui-même de le prendre cher ami. Et j'avoue être intéressé par votre personne également. »

L'empereur se pencha à l'oreille du blond et lui mordilla légèrement.

Le Maître essaya de le virer de ses genoux, sans succès.

Soupirant, l'autre finit par arrêter sa douce torture.

«- Hum… Je vois que c'est inutile sur vous, c'est bien dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé vous connaître plus… intimement.

- **Même pas en rêve.**

-Oh à votre place je n'en serais pas si sûr~ 

-**…**

-Bon et bien maintenant que tout a été dit, je vais aller rendre visite au charmant Docteur, il doit se sentir bien seul.

-**Ne l'approchez pas ! **»

Avec un immense sourire l'empereur descendit des genoux du blond.

Il appela un garde, qui lui amena un boîtier.

Un boîtier de téléportation.

Le Maître ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le pervers s'approchait de lui avec, au lieu de s'en aller.

« -Si vous ne voulez pas participer c'est votre choix, en revanche je me sentirai vraiment mal si vous n'y assistiez pas…

-**QUOI ? **»

L'autre lui accorda juste un sourire carnassier avant d'attraper la chaise et d'appuyer sur un bouton du boîtier.

Une lumière blanche aveuglante força le blond à fermer les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit où l'empereur l'avait emmené.

Une chambre.

Le Maître se mit à chercher le brun du regard.

Il mit quelques microsecondes à le trouver.

Le Docteur était là, en face de lui.

Dans l'immense lit aux draps rouges.

Attaché.

Ne portant qu'un boxer.

« -Il est vraiment désirable ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

-**… Il l'est toujours.**

-En effet, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il a besoin d'aide. »

L'empereur pervers fit un clin d'œil au Maître et se dirigea vers le brun.

Il s'installa à coté de lui dans le lit, veillant à bien laisser la visibilité au blond.

Commençant à caresser le visage du Docteur.

« -**NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !**

-Pourquoi ne le toucherais-je pas ? Est-ce parce que vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour lui ? Ou bien est-ce parce que vous êtes jaloux de le faire votre après moi ? 

-**Mes états d'âme n'ont rien à faire là, laissez le !**

**- **Vous n'avez pas répondu… Intéressant.»

L'autre prit alors le visage du brun, lui soulevant le menton, comme plus tôt dans la soirée.

Adressant un sourire cruel au blond, il cella ses lèvres à celles du brun.

Brun qui émit un léger gémissement désapprobateur.

Essayant vainement de se dégager.

Le Maître tira sur ses liens, essayant encore une fois de s'en défaire.

Il émanait de lui une aura menaçante.

Son regard était assassin.

L'empereur cassa le baiser, laissant le brun pantelant et rougissant.

Il frissonna lorsque il se retourna pour voir la réaction du blond.

« - Oh~ et je l'ai à peine touché, je n'ose imaginer comment vous allez réagir lorsque je serais sérieux.

_-_**Je vous jure que si vous le touchez encore vous le payerez chère.**

- J'attends de voir beau blond~ »

Le Maître serra les dents à s'en faire mal.

Il se promit qu'à la seconde où il serrait libre l'autre allait morfler.

Et pas qu'un peu.

L'empereur avait un sourire satisfait coller au visage.

Il se mit à caresser le torse du brun qui se tendit au moment où les doigts commencèrent à l'effleurer.

« - _Aah ! …Non… S'il vous plaît, arrêtez…han…_

-Arrêter ? Ce n'est pas ce que votre corps demande, Docteur. Mais sachez que je vais me faire une joie de répondre à ses… besoins~

-**Il vous a dit d'arrêter ! **»

L'autre ignora superbement le blond et alla lécher les perles de chair du brun qui se cambrait en gémissant.

Il glissa sa main plus bas.

Beaucoup plus bas, dans le boxer du brun qui s'était tendu.

Ouvrant les yeux en grand, avant de gémir honteusement.

Il bougea les hanches pour essayer de déloger la main baladeuse.

Mais ne réussissant qu'à accentuer le contact, il cessa bien vite son action.

Ce qui permit au pervers de mieux continuer ce qu'il faisait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette torture, le Docteur poussa un cri plus fort que les autres.

Se relâchant d'un coup.

L'empereur porta la main souillée par le brun à ses lèvres et la lécha, satisfait.

Sous les yeux du Maître dont l'expression aurait même terrifié un Sontarien et du Docteur rougissant de plus en plus.

Ne pas s'énerver.

Réfléchir et trouver une solution.

Ne SURTOUT pas s'énerver.

Le blond avait beau essayé de se calmer, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, la colère étant trop forte.

Il n'avait qu'une envie.

Tuer ce sale pervers dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il fallait qu'il se libère.

Et le plus vite possible.

Si le blond était dans une colère noire, le Docteur lui, était affreusement gêné.

Il avait jouit.

Devant le Maître.

Il avait jouit devant le Maître.

Par la main de cet homme.

Bon la drogue y était pour beaucoup, mais quand même.

Le blond était absolument terrifiant.

Il s'étonna même du fait que l'autre soit toujours en vie.

Le brun ne donnait pas chère de la peau de l'empereur si le Maître venait à se libérer.

En plus du regard brûlant que le pervers lui lançait, la chaleur l'étouffait.

Son corps était en feu.

Et le contact humain contre sa peau lui faisait un bien fou.

Il était devenu atrocement sensible.

Seulement il ne voulait pas que l'autre le touche.

Et encore moins devant le Maître.

Mais vu l'expression de l'empereur, il n'allait pas y échapper.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait des heures qu'il tournait en ronds dans la salle de balle.<p>

Espérant y trouver la personne qu'il cherchait.

Mais sans résultat.

Il était venu un peu sur un coup de tête.

Après avoir connu assez intimement un des serveurs, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances que la personne qu'il cherchait soit présente.

Il avait accourut, et c'était infiltré, après avoir dragué deux des gardes et s'être « arrangé » avec eux.

Mais il avait beau regardé partout.

Il n'était nulle part.

D'après la rumeur, l'objet de ses recherches avait trouvé un compagnon.

Et pas n'importe qui.

Un de ses pires ennemis.

Il était inquiet, bien qu'il ait confiance en cet homme.

Si il avait décidé d'accorder une chance à son ennemi, c'est que celui-ci ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça, au fond.

Une discussion attira son attention.

Il s'approcha discrètement, faisant mine de prendre un verre.

« - _**… tout à fait incroyable que ces deux dangereux criminels aient pu passer les barrières de sécurité ! Rendez vous compte si ils avaient réussi leur plan, il n'y aurait plus d'empereur à l'heure où je vous parle ! Quelle perte cela aurait été. Quand je pense que je discutais tranquillement avec l'un d'eux !**_

-_Ne m'en parlez pas, imaginez la peur que j'ai ressentie en voyant l'homme avec qui j'étais plus tôt se faire arrêter en tant que criminel ! Si son complice n'était pas intervenu je n'ose pensez à ce qu'il serai advenu de moi après lui avoir accordé cette danse…_ »

Deux criminels hein ?

Intéressant.

Déterminer à trouver l'identité des deux accusés, bien qu'il ait déjà une hypothèse à ce propos, l'homme afficha un de ses sourire les plus charmeur – mais ils l'étaient tous de toutes façons- et s'avança vers les deux commères.

* * *

><p>Le brun gémissait de plus en plus sous les assauts de l'empereur.<p>

La langue de celui-ci allait et venait sur la virilité du Docteur qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.

Il ne voulait pas.

Mais l'autre en avait décidé autrement.

Et il ne pouvait empêcher les sons compromettants de sortir de sa bouche.

Foutue drogue.

Le Maître assistait à toute la scène.

Impuissant.

Voir le Docteur gémissant entre les mains de ce pervers le rendait fou.

Il était même près à ce couper les mains pour venir l'arracher d'entre ses griffes.

Tout à coup on entendit un fracas monumental.

Et soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Provoquant encore plus de bruit.

Tout les trois se retournèrent vers celui qui en était la cause.

« _**Et ben, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! Si j'avais su je serais venu plus tôt.**_ »

Cette voix.

Ce visage.

Le Docteur eut encore plus envie de se cacher.

«-_…Jack Harkness…_

-**…** **Comme si on avait besoin d'un pervers supplémentaire…** »

Jack ne perdit pas son sourire face à la réplique du Maître et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Prenant une pause nonchalante contre le chambranle de la porte.

« -_**Oh, si vous voulez je pars tout de suite…**_

-**NON !**

-_**Très bien alors, que voulez vous que je fasse ?**_

-** Libère moi. **

**-**_**Pourquoi je vous libérerai vous en premier et pas le Docteur ?**_

- **Parce que si tu ne me libères pas maintenant je ne tuerai pas que l'autre enfoiré !**

-_**Je vous aurez laissé me tuer avec plaisir mais je suis légèrement immuniser contre la mort, dommage.**_

-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?»

Ils se retournèrent vers l'empereur.

Le capitaine souriait de toutes ses magnifiques dents blanches.

Dents que le blond avait envi de faire sauter.

Mais il avait encore plus envi de se venger de l'autre alors il essaya de se calmer.

Le Docteur subissait toujours les assauts de l'autre qui les lui faisait subir distraitement, le regard fixé sur le nouvel arrivant.

« -Jack Harkness... c'est bien ça ?

-_**Oui m'sieur! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.**_

-Comment êtes vous entré ici?

-_**Oh vous savez, il suffit d'avoir les bons arguments, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**_

-… En effet je vois. »

Ils se sourirent avec un air entendu.

Sous les regards ahuri du Maître et du Docteur.

« -**C'est pas le moment de draguer !**

-_**Quoi ? Ne dites pas de bêtises… C'est toujours le moment de draguer !**_

-J'avoue être d'accords.

-**J'y crois pas…**

-_Aaah ! _»

Tous se retournèrent vers le Docteur qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir lorsque la main de l'empereur l'avait caressé plus fortement.

Empereur qui eut un sourire carnassier.

Jack regardait le brun les yeux empli de désir lui aussi.

Mais il poussa un soupir résigné.

« -_**Et dire que je vais renoncer à ma chance avec le Docteur pour vous… ça me sidère. **_

-**Comment ça pour moi ?**

- _**Parce que j'ai compris la raison pour laquelle vous êtes si en colère, et que dans ma grande générosité j'ai décidé de vous aider.**_

- **T'as compris quoi au juste ?** »

Le Maître fixait Jack, sous le choc.

Alors le capitaine ce pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qui fit que le blond devint écarlate.

L'immortel éclata de rire.

« -_**Vu votre réaction je ne me suis apparemment pas trompé.**_

-**… La ferme !**

-_**Hey ! Un peu de compassion, sans rire regardez à quoi je renonce là ! C'est rare de tomber sur un mec aussi bien foutu franchement ! Vous avez vu ses fesses ? Non mais woua quoi !**_

-**STOP !**

-_**Oups, désolé je me suis laissé emporté.**_ »

Jack souriait toujours.

Mais le Maître le fusillait du regard.

Le capitaine s'approcha alors et commença à le détacher.

Se penchant de nouveau pour que lui seul entende.

« -_**Vous savez, vous devriez lui dire.**_

-**Occupe toi de tes affaires.**

-_**Je suis sérieux, je ne fais pas ça pour rien. **_»

Jack le fixa en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Le Maître réfléchit quelques secondes et regarda le Docteur toujours sous l'emprise du pervers.

« -**… Je lui dirais, mais avant ça, j'ai un empereur à exterminer.**

-_**Ca fait très Dalek ce que vous dites.**_

-**La ferme.**

-_**OK, OK, j'ai rien dit, pas la peine de m'assassiner du regard ! **_

-**Bon tu me libères oui ou merde ?**

-_**Pas ma faute, ça veut pas s'ouvrir.**_»

Le blond le regarda, de plus en plus énerver.

Il jeta un regard effrayant à l'empereur, qui souriait tranquillement, sûr de lui.

Jack se dit qu'il avait intérêt à vite trouver une solution.

Il avisa les vêtements du Docteur sur la commode derrière.

Il se releva et alla fouiller dedans.

« -**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

-_**… Tournevis sonique.**_

-**…Oh. **»

Le capitaine Jack activa alors le tournevis qui émit son bruit caractéristique.

Le passant sur les liens.

L'empereur les regardait, une expression interrogative sur le visage.

Il arrêta le traitement qu'il faisait subir au Docteur pour se rapprocher.

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsqu'il vit le Maître se lever, il se recula.

Il était très mal.

Le blond avançait vers lui.

Sa haine envers lui était palpable.

Il souriait sadiquement.

C'était vraiment effrayant.

« -**Je vous avais pourtant prévenu…**

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi !

-**Oh ? Vous commencez enfin à comprendre votre erreur ? Ou est ce la peur qui vous fait parler ? **

-…

-**Peu importe, de toutes façons. Vous serez bientôt mort.** »

S'approchant encore plus, le Maître fit reculer l'empereur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit stoppé par le mur.

Il leva le poing et s'apprêta à l'abattre.

« -**Depuis le temps que j'en ai envi…**

-Vous êtes en colère, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi !

-**Quoi ?**

-Si vous en aviez eut l'occasion vous aussi vous l'auriez fait. »

Le Maître ouvrit grands les yeux.

Oui.

Oui, il désirait le brun.

Mais l'aurait-il fait ?

L'aurait-il vraiment fait ?

Peut être pas de cette manière, mais aurait-il pu le faire ?

Alors il ne valait pas mieux que l'empereur ?

Était t-il tout aussi détestable ?

Il abaissa légèrement son bras.

Si le Docteur ne comprit pas pourquoi, Jack lui, en avait bien une petite idée.

L'autre eut un sourire triomphant, voyant qu'il avait réussi à déstabiliser le blond.

« -Aurais-je vu juste ? Vu comment vous le regardez ne vous croyez pas mieux que moi. Je suis sûr que si vous aviez été seul avec lui vous vous seriez montré moins enclin à le libérer.

-**Je…Je ne…**

-Voyez vous-même, vous n'arrivez même pas à ne serait-ce qu'essayer de me convaincre que j'ai tord. »

Le Maître recula légèrement.

Comme frapper par la foudre.

« _Taisez vous… vous ne le connaissez pas _»

Le Docteur ne comprenait pas.

Cependant il était sûr que le blond ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Du moins pas intentionnellement.

« -_Il ne me ferait jamais rien que je ne veux pas… Il ne sera jamais comme vous…_

-Ça c'est ce que vous croyez Docteur. Il l'est déjà, comme moi.

-_J'ai entièrement confiance en lui._ »

Le Maître rougit légèrement et regarda le brun, incertain.

Puis tendrement.

Même drogué il prenait sa défense, il était décidément irrécupérable.

Le capitaine s'approcha et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du blond, qui sursauta légèrement.

Cependant il le remercia d'un regard, ce qui suffit amplement à Jack qui n'en attendait pas autant.

« Confiance ? N'avez-vous pas vu comment il vous regarde ? Comment il réagit lorsqu'il s'agit de vous ? »

Le brun se souvint alors du fait que le blond le regardait souvent depuis la veille, et en rougissant en plus.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se rappela aussi des réactions du Maître.

Jalousie.

C'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit après avoir un peu cogité.

Mais pourquoi le Maître serait-t-il jaloux ?

Il essayerait d'éclaircir ça plus tard.

Le Docteur voulait juste rentré à son cher TARDIS et trouver un antidote contre la drogue dans son organisme.

Il haletait depuis un moment déjà, il avait besoin de contact.

Ça devenait urgent.

« -_ Et alors ? Il ne m'a rien fait lui ! Et il n'a pas du tout le même regard que vous, le sien est… Beaucoup plus… Doux. _»

Le brun et le blond rougirent en même temps, sous le rire moqueur et le regard amusé de Jack.

L'empereur fusillait le Maître du regard.

Il n'allait apparemment pas réussir à retourner le Docteur contre lui.

Il était vexé qu'ils puissent résister à son charme.

Habituellement il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir qui il voulait.

Il avait toujours aimé les défis.

Mais il s'était apparemment heurté à plus fort que lui cette fois.

Le Maître s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui.

Ayant récupéré sa confiance en lui.

L'empereur ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir le coup

« -_NON ! Attends !_

-**Que j'attende ?**

-_…Laisse le._

-**Quoi ? T'as vu ce qu'il t'as fais ? C'est hors de question que je le laisse s'en tiré comme ça ! **»

Le Maître, exaspéré, regardait le brun toujours attaché.

Il avait l'air sérieux.

Cette vision calma légèrement le blond, qui soupira.

« -**Docteur, un jour il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques comment tu peux avoir une grandeur d'âme pareil avec ce genre d'individu.**

-_Qui a dit qu'il ne lui arriverai rien ? »_

Jack regarda le Docteur, légèrement choqué.

Le blond en faisait autant, mais un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

_« -_**Oh ? Et alors que proposes tu ?**

-_Laisse le à Jack, je suis sur que ça ne le dérangera pas, n'est ce pas Jack ?_

-_**Oh non sa ne me dérange pas du tout Docteur.**_ »

Le capitaine matait ouvertement l'empereur qui sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque le capitaine se lécha sensuellement les lèvres.

Le blond fit une moue boudeuse.

« -**J'appelle pas vraiment ça une punition Docteur…**

-_Oh à ta place je n'en serais pas si sûr… _

_-_**Je préférerais vraiment le frapper.**»

Le capitaine se tourna alors vers le Maître haussant un sourcil faussement outré.

«-_**Hey ! C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez alors que j'ai sauvé ses fesses ? Dans les deux sens du termes en plus !**_

-**… OK, fais ce que tu veux.** »

Finalement le Maître décida qu'il aimait bien le capitaine.

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et lui lança le tournevis sonique.

Il s'attaqua alors aux liens emprisonnant le Docteur.

Une fois libre celui-ci voulu se lever, mais chuta lamentablement dans les bras du blond qui le rattrapa.

Le serrant fort contre lui.

Faisant réagir le brun qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir, à cause de la drogue.

Le Maître c'était raidit en entendant ce son.

« -_Je… excuse moi…_

-**Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas ta faute.** »

Le brun rougissant cacha son visage contre le torse du blond.

Profitant du bien être que ce contact lui procurait et qui apaisait la brûlure de son corps.

Mais le Maître s'éloigna.

Allant chercher ses vêtement qu'il l'aida à remettre.

Voyant que le Docteur allait plus mal habillé que nu, il se retourna vers l'empereur qui était maintenu contre le mur par un Jack au sourire peu rassurant.

« -**Où est ce que vous avez mit l'antidote ?**

-… Il n'y a pas d'antidote.

-** Ne vous foutez pas de moi !**

**-**Il n'y qu'un seul moyen pour stopper les effets.

-**Et qu'est ce que c'est ?**

-… Ce que j'étais en train de lui faire…

-**QUOI ?** »

Alors que le Docteur rougissait de plus belle, le Maître retrouva son envie de meurtre.

Cependant lorsqu'il sentit le brun tirer doucement sur sa manche il se calma légèrement

« -_C'est pas grave on trouvera une solution… Rentrons s'il te plaît…._

-**…D'accord. **»

Le brun se sentit soulever.

Le Maître fit attention à ne pas lui faire mal et se dirigea vers la porte.

Avant de la franchir il murmura.

« -**Merci…**

-_**Oh, y'a pas de quoi. **_»

Le blond parti sans se retourner.

Laissant un Jack qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Sourire qui devint des plus carnassier lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'empereur.

« -_**Bon, alors… À nous deux !**_ »

* * *

><p>Le Maître allongea le Docteur dans son lit.<p>

Mais ce dernier protesta légèrement.

Le blond l'empêcha de se relever.

« -_S'il te plait… Je ne veux pas me coucher mais prendre une douche, j'ai tellement chaud…_

-**…Ok, accroches toi à moi. **»

Le brun se leva avec l'aide du blond, et prit appuis sur son épaule.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain annexé à la chambre.

Le Maître ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

Aider le brun à se déshabiller serait dangereux.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas le laisser comme ça.

Après avoir demandé du regard l'accord du Docteur, il inspira fortement se forçant au calme.

C'était beaucoup plus facile lorsqu'il était en colère.

En dirigeant sa haine contre l'empereur il avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer le corps du Docteur.

Par respect pour lui il avait même détourné les yeux lorsqu'il le rhabillait.

Mais voir la peau du brun se dénudée de plus en plus commençait sérieusement à lui faire de l'effet.

Et les légers gémissements qu'il émettait lorsque le blond l'effleurait n'arrangeaient rien.

Une fois que le brun fut en boxer le Maître se recula.

« -**Je… Je vais te laisser finir seul O.K ?**

-_…D'accord._

-**Si tu as besoin d'aide appelles moi, je vais te chercher des glaçons…**

-_…Merci. _»

Le blond se précipita à l'extérieur.

Refermant la porte contre laquelle il s'appuya, essayant de se calmer.

Une fois que ce fut à peu près fait, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Prenant des glaçons dans le congélateur qu'il mit dans un bol.

Il colla son front contre la porte, se frappant doucement la tête contre celle-ci.

Ne pas penser au brun en train de prendre sa douche.

Surtout pas.

Mais le fait d'essayer de ne pas y penser ne faisait qu'aggraver ce qui ressortait de son esprit en ébullition.

Il grogna, puis finit par se diriger vers la chambre du brun pour lui apporter la glace destinée à le refroidir.

Le Maître espérait que cela fonctionnerait.

Au moins un peu.

Il entra dans la chambre.

Et s'arrêta net.

Le brun était sortit de la salle de bain.

Et il était complètement nu.

Des gouttes d'eau glissant sur sa peau.  
>Des mèches de cheveux humides tombaient légèrement devant ses yeux.<p>

Haletant, le regard légèrement perdu, il rougissait à vu d'œil.

Le blond faillit lâcher le bol qu'il tenait.

Il détourna la tête, essayant de calmer ses cœurs qui battaient beaucoup trop vite.

« -**…Euh…Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger, tu tiens à peine debout. J'ai les glaçons…**

-_O…OK._ »

Le brun se laissa tomber dans le lit et attrapa les couvertures qu'il s'empressa de rabattre sur lui.

Cachant sa nudité.

Poussant un léger gémissement d'inconfort.

Le tissu étant insupportable pour sa peau sensible.

Le Maître, qui avait toujours le regard ailleurs en attendant que le Docteur soit plus présentable, se rapprocha.

Et posa la glace sur la table de chevet.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et approcha sa main du front du brun pour prendre sa température.

Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le dit front, le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de souffler de contentement.

Trouvant le contact apaisant.

Le blond serra les dents, essayant de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Sauter sur le brun après ce qu'il venait de vivre le rendrait comme l'empereur.

Et rien que d'avoir de telles pensées lui donnait l'impression d'être comme lui.

Son visage s'assombrit suite à cette constatation.

Le Maître allait retirer sa main mais le Docteur l'en empêcha, la pressant avec la sienne.

« -_S'il te plait… Encore un peu…_

-**… Si tu veux.** »

De son autre main le blond attrapa les glaçons.

Il retira un bout de la couverture du brun, laissant son torse à l'air libre.

Le Maître le fixa alors dans les yeux, lui demandant la permission.

Le brun hocha la tête.

La seconde d'après il sentit la fraîcheur mordante de la glace.

« -_Aaah~ _»

Le blond se fit violence pour s'empêcher encore de faire quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter.

Le Docteur ne l'aidait vraiment pas à calmer ses ardeurs.

Il se cambrait légèrement à chaque passage de sa main gelé par les glaçons.

Le Maître était conscient qu'il devait partir, et vite.

Il reposa donc le bol là où il l'avait prit et se leva.

Le brun ne comprit pas et rattrapa son bras, l'empêchant de partir.

« -**… Docteur il vaudrait mieux que tu continu tout seul.**

-_Je… Non s'il te plait reste…_

-**Crois moi c'est préférable…**

-_Non ! Reste ! Je… S'il te plait, aide moi… j'en peux plus… Si chaud… Ça ne veut pas passer…_

-**Je suis désolé Docteur mais je ne peux rien y faire…**

-_Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Je… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête, aides moi… je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps… »_

Le regard suppliant du Docteur eut raison de ses dernières barrières mentales.

Il plongea sur sa bouche qu'il se mit à explorer passionnément.

Le brun avait lâché un gémissement, entre surprise et plaisir.

Il noua ensuite ses bras autour du cou du blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Le Maître attrapa la couverture qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, ayant ainsi une vue imprenable sur le corps parfait du brun.

Brun qui s'était mit à rougir encore plus.

Le regard légèrement interrogateur et choqué.

« -_Qu…qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

-**Je te soigne…**

-_Co…Comment ?_

-**Tu as dis que tu ferais n'importe quoi, non ?**

-_Je… Oui mais…_

-**Tu… Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?**

-_…Oui, bien sur que oui._ »

Le Maître eut alors un magnifique sourire, qui retomba légèrement.

Il prit le brun dans ses bras, essayant d'ignorer le délicieux son qu'avait fait le Docteur à son contact, se penchant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« -**Je… Je vais te faire ce que l'empereur a sous entendu qu'il fallait faire.**

_-… ?_

-**Et je compte bien effacer de ta tête tout ce qu'il t'a fait, je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi pendant que je te toucherai.** »

* * *

><p>LEMON<p>

* * *

><p>La détermination du blond eut l'effet de faire se colorer plus si possible les joues du Docteur.<p>

Le Maître l'embrassa de nouveau, bien plus tendrement.

Il commença à glisser sa main contre la joue du brun.

Descendant doucement dans son cou dont il mordilla la base.

Puis sur son torse.

Le faisant se cambrer.

« -_AAaaah !_ »

Le blond trouva les boutons de chairs qu'il se mit à maltraiter, d'abord à l'aide de ses doigts.

Il envoya ensuite sa bouche en renfort.

Léchant et mordillant les perles de chairs.

Sous les gémissements du brun dont la peau sensible lui faisait tout ressentir deux fois plus fort.

Le Maître fut cependant gêné par ses vêtements, alors il se releva.

Récoltant un léger cri désapprobateur du Docteur.

Il commença à se déshabiller.

Lentement.

Regardant le brun dans les yeux alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise.

Ce dernier était comme fasciné.

Ne pouvant détacher les yeux du blond.

Et lorsque le dernier rempart à sa nudité fut son boxer, le Docteur détourna la tête.

Les joues écarlates.

Alors que le blond, nu, se plaçait à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, s'avançant félinement.

Ronronnant presque lorsqu'il senti le désir du brun contre sa cuisse.

« -**Hum on dirais bien que ce corps te plais…**

-_… Euh… Je…_

- **Ça tombe bien, le tien aussi me fait de l'effet.** »

Pour appuyer ses dires il attrapa la main du brun qu'il plaça sur son propre membre.

Brun qui une fois de plus détourna la tête émettant un léger son traduisant sa gêne alors que lui avait gémit de bien être.

Le Maître recommença à explorer le corps sous lui alors que le Docteur récupérait sa main, n'osant pas le regarder en face.

Ce qui amusait énormément le blond, qui trouvait ça extrêmement mignon.

Et il lui fit savoir.

« -**Oh Docteur, tu sais que t'es vraiment mignon lorsque tu t'entêtes à ne pas me regarder ? Si tu continu je risque de te dévorer… Sauvagement…** »

Le Maître avait parler d'une voix vraiment… sensuelle.

Si bien que le brun c'était tourné vers le blond, légèrement sous le choc.

Mais le regard lubrique qu'il rencontra le fit frissonner.

Et il ne protesta pas lorsqu'une paire de lèvre avide vint quémander sa bouche.

Cependant lorsqu'il sentit une main taquine effleurer la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

«-_AAH ! Maître!_ »

Ce cambrant inconsciemment vers le blond afin d'accentuer le contact, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'état dans lequel il avait mit celui-ci.

Le Maître le fixait, le regard bouillant, un sourire des plus carnassier accroché au visage.

À la seconde où le Docteur avait aperçu ce sourire, il s'était dit qu'il aurait mieux valu fuir.

Mais il n'en aurait pas eut l'occasion même si il l'avait vraiment voulu.

Le blond l'avait saisit par la taille et c'était coller à lui.

Faisant entrer en contact leur virilité dressée.

Étouffant son cri par un baiser.

Le blond commença à se frotter langoureusement contre lui.

Passant ses lèvres dans son cou avant de descendre plus bas.

Bien plus bas.

« -_Que… Non attends je ne... AAAh ! _»

Le Docteur se tendit en sentant la bouche du Maître sur son membre.

Tout en embrassant la colonne de chair, le blond caressait les cuisses sensibles du brun.

Le dit brun serrait le drap entre ses mains, essayant de se calmer.

Sans succès.

« -_AAAAH !_ »

Lorsque la langue du Maître était passée sur toute la longueur, il n'avait pu retenir son cri.

Le blond se faisait un plaisir de faire languir le brun.

Il usait de sa langue et de ses lèvres pour le faire sombrer doucement dans les abîmes du plaisir.

Loin d'être sérieux, il s'amusait juste pour le moment.

Voir le Docteur se cambrer sous lui le fascinait.

Alors il décida de prendre le problème en main.

Enfin en bouche plus précisément.

« -_AAH ! Maiiiitre ! Haaan~_ »

Sentant la chaleur humide autour de son membre le brun ne pouvait plus se retenir de gémir.

Pour le plus grand bonheur du blond.

Il faisait des mouvement de vas et vient d'abord rapide.

Se mettant à ralentir lorsque le Docteur atteignait le point de non retour.

Les frustrant au possible tout les deux.

Il le fixait dans les yeux pour ne rien perdre des expressions du brun.

Le voir rouge, haletant et gémissant était vraiment jouissif.

D'autant plus lorsqu'il le suppliait du regard de continuer sa douce torture au moment où il ralentissait excessivement.

Il relâcha le membre, sous le miaulement indigné du brun.

C'est avec un sourire faussement innocent qu'il s'adressa à lui.

« -**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Docteur ? Je jurerais que tout ne va pas comme tu veux.**

-_…_

- **Tu sais si tu veux quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à demander.** »

Le Docteur rougit violemment.

Amusant ainsi le Maître.

Celui-ci remonta alors le long du corps du brun, jusqu'à atteindre son oreille.

Qu'il mordilla doucement.

Faisant haleter son possesseur.

« **-Alors ? Tu ne veux rien de spécial ? Demandes moi juste Docteur… Tout ce que tu veux… Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ? Quoi que…** »

Avec un sourire sadique le blond lui mordit plus fortement l'oreille.

Le brun se tendit et retint un cri.

Cependant il ne put retenir le suivant lorsqu'il sentit le Maître poser sa main sur sa virilité.

« - _AAah !_

-**Docteur… Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux, je ne pourrais rien faire.**

-_Je… aah… Maître s'il… te plait !_

-**Oui ?** »

Traîtreusement, le Maître accentua la pression exercer par sa main.

Sachant qu'il avait gagné.

Le brun, rougissant, détourna les yeux.

« -**Dis le…**

-_Je… S'il te plaît… recommences…aah…_

-**Hum ? Recommencer quoi ?**

-_Je…haan ! P… prends moi dans… dans ta bouche…aaah… S'il te plait ! _

-**Oh, avec plaisir Docteur.** »

Le blond plus que satisfait allait repartir à l'assaut du sexe d'un brun plus que gêné.

Mais son regard se posa sur le bol de glaçons.

Et c'est avec un sourire purement carnassier qu'il s'en empara.

Regardant le Docteur dans les yeux, il saisit un morceau de glace.

Se mettant à le lécher indécemment.

Le brun était totalement hypnotisé par sa langue.

Le Maître avait cependant finit par se lasser de ce petit jeu.

Il prit alors le glaçon dans sa bouche.

Le laissant fondre.

S'amusant à frustrer le brun soit en le caressant trop légèrement soit en émettant des sons plus qu'érotiques.

Une fois que la glace eut fondu, il alla se positionner en face du membre du brun.

Se léchant les lèvres tel un prédateur devant sa proie.

Il prit de nouveau le brun dans sa bouche.

« -_AAH ! MAÎTRE !_ »

Le Docteur s'était fortement cambrer vers son tortionnaire.

S'enfonçant un peu plus entre ses lèvres.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier de surprise et de plaisir face au contraste qu'offrait la langue froide du blond sur son membre brûlant.

Ce qui amusa beaucoup le Maître qui se mit à accélérer les mouvements qu'il lui imposait.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux à cause des milliers de frissons qui l'assahirent.

Ne sachant plus trop où il en était.

La drogue lui faisait tout ressentir bien plus fort.

À moins que se soit parce que c'était le Maître qui lui faisait ça que c'était aussi fort.

Il ne savait pas.

Il s'en fichait à cet instant.

Trop perdu dans le plaisir qui lui embrumait le cerveau.

Il passa toute fois timidement ses mains dans les cheveux du blond.

Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Ralentissant légèrement ses mouvements de vas et viens.

Attendant la réaction du brun.

Il sentit alors une légère pression sur sa tête.

Souriant, il accéléra ses mouvements, le prenant plus profondément entre ses lèvres.

Avant de ralentir franchement cette fois.

Ne le laissant pas jouir.

Ce qui eut l'air de ne pas plaire au Docteur qui murmurait des choses.

Le blond se concentra sur ce qu'il disait.

« -_S'il te plait… Plus… Touches moi plus… Maître… Laisses moi venir… S'il te plait !_ »

Le désir du blond doubla à l'entente des supplications du brun.

Il se décida donc à accorder au Docteur ce qu'il désirait tant.

Et ce qu'il désirait lui-même aussi, finalement.

Il fit des vas et viens rapides et profonds.

Attentif à chaque soupir du brun.

Utilisant sa langue de manière à le rendre fou.

Jusqu'à ce que enfin, le Docteur se tende.

« -_HAAN ! MAÎTRE ! AAAH~ »_

Le Maître avala toutes les traces du plaisir du brun, continuant de le fixer.

Le Docteur était vraiment beau.

L'image même de la luxure.

Allonger dans les draps rouges.

Nu et totalement offert.

Haletant et gémissant.

Rougissant les yeux mi-clos.

Si vulnérable.

Il avait autant envie de le protéger que de le faire siens sauvagement.

Il s'empara donc violemment de ses lèvres en même temps qu'il recommença à le stimuler.

Étouffant ses soupirs.

Caressant doucement le membre qui se mit à durcir de nouveau.

Prenant enfin conscience de son propre état d'excitation le Maître ne put retenir un léger gémissement.

Le Docteur s'en rendit cependant compte.

Et le repoussa.

Arrêtant à regret la main du blond.

« - **Docteur ? Que fais tu ?**

-_…_

-**Docteur ? Répo… Oh. »**

Le brun avait timidement saisit la virilité du Maître.

Ne le regardant pas en face.

Il commença de légers mouvements.

« -**Haan~ Doc… Docteur ! Continu… Aaah~** »

Rougissant en entendant les gémissements du blond, le brun accéléra les mouvements.

Si il l'avait regardé, le Docteur aurait vu tout le désir dans les yeux du Maître, ainsi que le regard tendre qui lui était destiné.

Le blond enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun.

En le lui mordillant, espiègle.

Gémissant à son oreille.

Indécemment.

Le souffle et la bouche du Maître sur sa peau le rendaient fou.

Ayant déjà du mal à respirer à cause de la drogue, il avait en plus besoin de contact.

Dans l'instant.

Mais il ne disait rien, se contentant de caresser plus fortement ce qu'il tenait sous les légers cris approbateurs du Maître.

Cependant le blond avait sentit ce qui n'allait pas.

Attrapant le Docteur par la taille, il lui offrit un sourire joueur avant d'inverser leur position.

Le brun se retrouva donc assit sur les cuisses du blond.

Rougissant en sentant la main du dit blond attraper la sienne pour la poser sur leur membre.

Les emprisonnant délicieusement l'un contre l'autre.

Le Maître entama des vas et vient lascifs, forçant ainsi le Docteur à en faire autant.

Accélérant de plus en plus, au rythme de leurs battements de cœurs effrénés.

Leur respiration se faisait difficile.

Lorsque le brun voulut accélérer encore leurs gestes rapides et désordonnés, le Maître l'en empêcha.

Son sourire joueur toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« - _Haan…Maître… Aaah ! S'il te…ah… plait !_

-**Qui a-t-il… ah… Docteur ?**

-_S'i… aaah ! S'il te plait… laisses moi…han… plus !_»

Le blond souri un peu plus.

Il retira sa main de celle du brun, le laissant libre.

« **Oh mais je t'en prie Docteur, fais toi plaisir.** »

Le brun se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, gêné.

Il l'était tant par le regard brûlant du blond que par ce qu'il lui demandait implicitement de faire.

Inspirant pour se redonner un minimum d'assurance, il dirigea sa main vers son propre membre.

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage du Maître.

« **Regarde moi Docteur.** »

Cette voix.

Le Docteur gémit faiblement en même temps que ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond.

Celui-ci lui caressa tendrement le visage, le rassurant.

Rougissant, le brun commença à se toucher intimement devant le blond.

Son regard lui donnait l'impression de se consumer.

Gémissant, il accéléra les vas et viens de sa main pendant que le Maître effectuait de légers mouvements circulaires sur ses cuisses.

Le blond, la respiration rapide, peinait à se calmer.

Le Docteur était tout simplement irrésistible.

Rouge, haletant, les cheveux en bataille.

Se caressant, perdu dans le plaisir.

« _A… Aaah ! M… Maître !_ »

Le blond céda.

Il attira violemment le Docteur à lui.

L'embrassant passionnément en même temps qu'il chassait la main en action du brun pour la remplacer par la sienne.

Enserrant le membre fortement, il fit de rapides vas et viens qui eurent raison du brun.

« _...Aaah… AAAaah ! MAît…_ »

Le Maître étouffa le cri de jouissance du brun d'un baisé alors qu'il venait dans sa main.

Le Docteur s'effondra sur lui, respirant fortement.

Gémissant au contact de la peau du blond contre son torse.

Le Maître alla lui mordiller le cou.

Passant affectueusement sa main non souillé dans les cheveux du brun.

Le brun saisit son autre main et l'amena à ses lèvres.

Nettoyant de sa langue les doigts du blond.

Le Maître le dévorait des yeux.

Ravi du spectacle que lui offrait le brun.

Il relâcha la main du Maître, et chercha plus de contact.

Lorsque le Docteur se colla en peu plus à lui, il sentit le sexe du blond pressé contre son ventre.

« -_Oh… Je… Je suis désolé_

-**Désolé de quoi ?**

-_Tu… Tu n'as pas encore…_ »

Constatant la rougeur des joues du brun le Maître comprit de quoi il parlait.

Il se mit à rire tendrement.

Devant un brun encore plus rouge et étonné de sa soudaine hilarité.

Soudain le regard du Maître s'emplit à nouveau de désir et son sourire redevint carnassier.

Avec aisance il ré inversa leur position, plaquant le Docteur contre le matelas.

« **Tu es vraiment adorable.** »

Le brun regarda ailleurs, gêné.

Cependant il amorça un mouvement vers la virilité du blond.

Mouvement arrêté par ce même blond qui le fixa calmement.

« -**Docteur, c'est à moi de te faire du bien.**

-_Mais je…_

-**Juste… Laisses toi faire, tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoi que se soit.**

-_N… Non tu ne comprends pas…Je…»_

Le Docteur se mordilla la lèvre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

N'arrivant pas à formulé ce qu'il voulait dire.

La gêne étant un obstacle de taille.

« _… Je veux… Te toucher…_ »

La respiration du Maître se bloqua.

Et c'est avec surprise qu'il observa le brun

Constatant l'absence de réaction du Maître suite à sa déclaration, le brun cru d'ailleurs avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

«-**Tu veux me toucher ?**

-_O…Oui_

-**Docteur, c'est la drogue qui te fait parler.**

-_Je… Non ! Je le veux vraiment ! S… S'il te plaît…_

-**Tu … es sûr ?**

-_Oui._ »

Le Maître capitula fasse à la détermination du brun.

Il le laissa l'asseoir.

Le regardant s'asseoir en fasse de lui.

Légèrement inquiet.

Il avait peur que le brun se force à lui faire plaisir.

Qu'il se sente obligé de le faire.

Mais la bouche chaude du Docteur dans son cou lui fit oublier ses pensées désagréables.

Les mains du brun allèrent toucher timidement son torse.

Le Maître se détendit peu à peu, laissant échapper des soupirs de contentement.

Le Docteur descendit lécher délicatement ses perles de chairs.

Le faisant frissonner.

Il allait toujours plus bas.

S'arrêtant au nombril du blond.

Il plongea sa langue à l'intérieur.

Le faisant gémir.

Après avoir continué la légère torture quelques secondes de plus, le brun descendit encore.

Le Maître s'arrêta de respirer.

Le Docteur aussi.

Rougissant, il embrassa le membre du blond, qui se cambra.

Il promena sa langue dessus.

Encouragé par les gémissements du Maître.

Il finit par le prendre en bouche.

Profondément.

Entament de lents et profonds mouvements.

« **D... Docteur ! Plus ! Aww**_ »_

Le brun accéléra.

Le prenant entièrement, s'aidant de sa langue.

Observant le blond.

Il le trouvait encore plus beau les joues rouges et haletant

Le brun sentit la main du blond caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

Il aspira plus fortement le membre du blond entre ses lèvres.

L'amenant au bord de la jouissance.

Et quand enfin le Docteur mordilla légèrement la virilité du Maître, il le fit jouir.

« **AAah ! Docteur ! aah!**_»_

Le brun sentit le liquide chaud investir sa bouche.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu décidé quoi en faire il se fit tiré vers le visage du blond apparemment satisfait et encore plus excité.

Le Maître l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Se goûtant ainsi par l'intermédiaire du brun.

Ce dernier s'étant perdu dans le baiser plus que passionné.

Le blond s'allongea de nouveau sur lui.

Le regardant intensément.

« -**Je suppose que tu as compris ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, n'est ce pas ?**

-_O … Oui._

-**… Tu es prêt à me laisser aller… jusqu'au bout ?**

-_Oui … S'il te plait … Touches moi encore._ »

Le Maître ne se retint plus et dévora littéralement la bouche du brun, avant de réserver le même sort à son torse.

Le regard empli de luxure du blond se posa de nouveau sur le bol de glaçon.

Se léchant les lèvres il s'en empara encore une fois, saisissant un morceau de glace presque fondu qu'il se mit à lécher.

Il souleva les jambes du brun qui finirent sur ses propres épaules.

Il donna un coup de langue taquin sur le sexe du Docteur avant de descendre plus.

Passant sa langue sur son anneau de chair, cherchant à le détendre.

Il y fit entrer le muscle raidit, retenant le brun, surpris par la vague de plaisir, qui se cambrait fortement pour approfondir le contact.

Gémissant bruyamment.

Pendant qu'il fouillait le brun de sa langue le blond plongea ses doigts dans l'eau froide.

Il mordit la cuisse du brun en même temps qu'il introduisait une phalange.

Le Docteur se crispa sous la légère gêne occasionnée par celle-ci.

Mais la langue du Maître sur son sexe le détendit aussitôt.

Alors le blond en profita pour insérer un second doigt.

Effectuant des mouvement de ciseau.

Cherchant un point précis.

Soudain le brun se cambra.

« -_A…. AAAH ! En... Encore !_ »

Il l'avait apparemment trouvé.

Le blond fit un entré un troisième doigt.

Allant appuyé contre la boule de nerf qui faisait voir des étoiles au Docteur.

S'amusant à passer dessus encore et encore, tout en effectuant des mouvements visant à détendre ses chairs.

Enfin il retira ses doigts.

Sous le gémissement plaintif du Docteur qui donna un coup de bassin, dans l'espoir de combler le vide qu'il ressentait.

«-_Non ah… Encore… S'il te plait !_

-**T'inquiètes pas Docteur, je viens. **»

Le Maître alla nicher son visage dans le cou du brun.

Respirant son odeur.

Il lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses.

Frottant son membre contre ses fesses.

« -**Dis moi quand tu es prêt.**

-_Je le suis._ »

Un coup d'œil jeté au Docteur avait suffit au blond pour voir qu'il était prêt.

Effrayé certes.

Mais déterminé.

Il commença à forcer le passage, embrassant le brun tendrement.

Comme pour s'excuser de la douleur qu'il provoquait.

Cependant le brun n'éprouvait pas autant de souffrance qu'il aurait dû.

Sûrement un des effets de la drogue.

Après ce constat, le Maître s'enfonça d'un coup dans le brun.

Le faisant crier de surprise, de douleur, mais aussi de plaisir.

Le blond serra les dents, essayant de se retenir de pilonner le Docteur sans retenu.

Il était tellement étroit qu'il avait énormément de mal à ne pas jouir.

Il lui mordilla le cou, en attendant qu'il se détende pleinement.

Quand enfin le brun bougea ses hanches dans le but d'intensifier le contact, le Maître commença un lent vas et viens.

Le Docteur passa ses bras derrière la nuque du blond.

Haletant doucement à son oreille.

Ses sons ressemblaient à une douce mélodie pour le Maître qui donna des coup de reins plus puissants, afin d'entendre encore le brun.

Augmentant son propre plaisir.

Il chercha de nouveau la prostate du Docteur.

Et frappa en plein dessus.

Le brun en eut le souffle coupé.

Se cambrant fortement, rejetant son bassin vers le Maître.

Il était magnifique.

Le blond recommença encore et encore sous les suppliques du Docteur.

Il y allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément.

« -_Aaah ! AAAh ! Plus… Plus fort ! Haan_»

Le brun saisit alors son membre et commença à se caresser.

Tout en le suppliant de le prendre plus fort.

Le Maître perdit le peu de retenu qu'il lui restait.

Il donna de violents coups de reins au brun, qui était totalement noyé par la vague de plaisir.

Lui embrassant les lèvres, le front, la mâchoire.

Ne se lassant pas de ses cris, il augmenta encore plus la vitesse de ses coups de butoirs.

Sentant les chairs du brun se resserrer autour de lui, le Maître joignit sa main à celle du Docteur.

Le brun se tendit, griffant le dos du blond d'une main alors qu'il jouissait dans l'autre.

«-_Aaah… AAah ! MAÎTRE_ _AAH ! _

-**Aaah… Docteur****»**

Mordant le cou offert à pleines dents, le Maître vint à son tour.

Étouffant ainsi son propre cri.

Se répandant à l'intérieur du brun sous le faible gémissement de celui-ci.

Le blond s'allongea sur lui, doucement.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça.

Reprenant lentement leur souffle.

Le Maître finit par sortir du brun, qui émit une légère plainte.

Il s'installa à coté de lui.

Et le Docteur alla se blottir directement contre son torse.

Le blond le serra tout de suite dans ses bras.

Comme pour le protéger.

Le brun était enfin apaisé.

Ils s'endormirent, tendrement enlacé.

* * *

><p>FIN LEMON<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque le Docteur se réveilla, il mit du temps à se souvenir de la soirée de la veille.<p>

Et il se mit à rougir d'un coup lorsque tout lui revint.

Il avait… Avec le Maître…

Le brun se cacha sous les couvertures.

Le blond avait dû les remettre pendant qu'il dormait.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de blond…

Il était seul dans son lit.

Aucune trace du Maître.

Ce constat fit souffrir le Docteur.

Pourquoi le blond était t'il partit ?

Est-ce qu'il le dégoûtait ?

Est-ce qu'il regrettait ?

Voudrait-il partir maintenant ?

Tout à ses sombres pensées le brun n'entendit pas la porte grincée.

Il poussa un léger cri de stupeur quand la couverture lui fut arrachée, le sortant de sa cachette.

« **Docteur c'est l'heure de se lever ! Tu ne comptes pas hiberner comme ses misérables animaux terriens quand même ? **»

Le brun regarda le blond, comme si il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le Maître ne comprit pas la détresse dans le regard du brun.

« **Euh… Docteur ? »**

Il amorça un geste vers le brun mais celui-ci se jeta sur sa taille et nicha son visage contre son ventre.

Le Maître, surpris, caressa les cheveux du Docteur avec des gestes apaisants.

« -**Hey, Doc ?** **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

-_Je… J'ai cru que… Tu étais parti… _»

Le blond stoppa sa main.

Comprenant tout.

Il attrapa le brun par les épaules avant de le serrer fortement contre lui.

« -**Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envi de partir ?**

-_Mais tu…tu regrettes n'est ce pas ?_

**- … Je ne regrette jamais rien. Et toi ?**

- _Je… Pas cette fois…_ »

Le Maître lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de l'embrasser.

Il se releva.

Lui frottant les cheveux au passage, le décoiffant encore plus.

« -**Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuné.**

-_Oh… Merci Maître._ »

Le regard mi-étonné, mi-émerveillé du brun amusa beaucoup le blond.

Il observa tendrement le Docteur boire son jus d'orange.

Mais un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage.

Il s'adressa de nouveau au Docteur, l'air de rien.

« **Au fait Jack va passer nous dire bonjour tout à l'heure.** »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Le brun s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

Le Maître ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en l'aidant à récupérer de son choc.

Il attendit que le brun ait finit de manger avant de ramener le plateau à la cuisine.

Laissant le Docteur prendre sa douche.

Bien qu'il aurait aimé l'aider à la prendre…

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser les pensées parasites.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Le Maître, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait, alla ouvrir.

Jack entra, sourire aux lèvres, comme à son habitude.

Allant caresser les commandes du TARDIS.

« _**Ah si tu savais ce que tu as pu me manquer ma belle…**_ »

La boite bleue émit un léger ronronnement.

Le Maître observa Jack, haussant un sourcil.

«-**Tu **_**flirt**_** avec le TARDIS ?**

-_**Oui mais ne le dites pas au Docteur, il est très possessif et il n'apprécierait pas trop.**_»

Le capitaine se mit à rire joyeusement.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

Mais il afficha de nouveau un visage neutre.

« -**Quand est t –il de l'autre ?**

-_**Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, je ne pense pas qu'il refera du mal à qui que se soit avant un petit moment, d'ailleurs pour qu'il puisse il faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à se relever sans marché en canard, ce qui risque de prendre quelques semaines, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…**_

-**STOP ! Trop d'informations ! **»

Le Maître se boucha les oreilles sous le rire de Jack.

Mais tout à coup, le capitaine redevint sérieux, il vérifia les alentours, et s'approcha du blond.

« -_**Est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?**_

-**… Non pas encore.**

-_**Et qu'est ce que vous attendez ?**_

-**Euh… déjà qu'il sorte de la douche…**

- _**Ah ouais… Vous risqueriez d'être… Distrait.**_ »

L'immortel le regarda moqueusement.

Il le fusilla donc du regard.

« _**Ne tardez pas trop à lui dire.**_»

Le capitaine lui offrit un dernier sourire éclatant avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Laissant le Maître seul avec lui-même.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« _… Me dire quoi ? »_

Le blond sursauta et se retourna.

Le brun était là, dégoulinant d'eau.

L'air intéressé et songeur.

Totalement sexy.

Le Maître referma la bouche qu'il avait laissée s'entrouvrir.

« **Euh… On peut s'asseoir ?** »

Le Docteur hocha la tête et descendit.

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises accolées à la barrière faisant le tour des commandes du TARDIS.

Le blond chercha ses mots.

Fusillant mentalement du regard ses déserteurs.

Ils s'étaient apparemment bien cachés.

« -**En fait… hum…**

-_Oui ?_

-**Il se pourrait que… Que je…** »

Le brun attendait patiemment que le blond dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

Celui-ci inspira un grand coup, avant de se lancer.

« **Je t'aime.** »

Il détourna les yeux aussitôt.

Ne voulant pas voir la réaction du brun.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit une main le tirer vers l'avant et une paire de lèvre se presser contre les siennes il se détendit.

« _Moi… Moi aussi je t'aime_. »

Le brun rougissant se cacha le visage contre son torse.

Entendant ainsi ses battements de cœurs rapides.

Le Maître était heureux.

Pour la première fois depuis des années.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et décidèrent de passer la journée quelque part.

N'importe où.  
>La destination, l'époque.<p>

Rien d'autre que le fait d'être ensemble n'avait d'importance.

Cependant lorsque le Docteur entra des coordonnées au hasard dans le TARDIS celle-ci eut quelques réactions peu ordinaires.

Refusant de se laisser manœuvrer et n'en faisant qu'à sa tête.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux.

Se tournant vers le Maître.

« -**…Euh je n'ai rien à voir avec ça Docteur.**

_-Est-ce que Jack s'est approché de MON TARDIS ?_

_- _**Oui… Pourquoi ?**

**- **_A-t-il ENCORE flirté avec MON TARDIS ?_

_-_**C'est fort possible en effet. »**

Le Docteur essaya de se calmer.

Et de calmer sa machine en même temps mais celle-ci n'obéissait plus.

« _Bon et bien a cause de lui on est coincé ici pour un moment. Le TARDIS n'a pas envie de le quitter. »_

Le Maître ne sut quoi répondre, ni s'il devait être amusé ou exaspéré.

Cependant un bout de papier bleu TARDIS sur le tableau de commande attira leur attention.

Le Docteur s'en saisit et se mit à lire.

« _JAAACK !_»

Le blond ne comprit pas pourquoi le brun avait hurlé.

Il s'approcha donc, l'attrapant par la taille pour le calmer.

Le Docteur arrêta de gesticuler de manière outrée et afficha juste une mine boudeuse.

Les joues légèrement colorées.

Le Maître, désireux de savoir se qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état, lu par-dessus son épaule.

« _**On dirait que j'ai trouvé un moyen de rentrer plus rapidement Docteur, elle ne partira pas sans moi, alors attendez moi un peu, le temps que je fasse un peu de tourisme dans les bars du coin. Sans rancune.**_

_**Le Magnifique, le ténébreux, l'incomparable Jack Harkness**_ »

Le Maître éclata de rire.

Oui, finalement il appréciait beaucoup ce Jack.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard on retrouva le corps calciné d'un capitaine.<p>

Les témoins de l'incident affirmèrent qu'un brun fou furieux c'était mit à lui tiré dessus avec un pistolet laser en hurlant des choses tel que :

« _MON TARDIS ! Je vous ai prévenu Jack ! On ne touche pas à MON TARDIS ! _»

Alors qu'un blond, assit sur un banc, lui disait juste calmement que s'était pas une bonne idée d'attirer l'attention.

Affichant malgré tout un sourire sadique.

La victime n'avait apparemment même pas essayé de se défendre.

De toute façon il était revenu à la vie quelques heures après avoir brûlé vif.

Il avait offert un sourire éclatant à l'assemblée, dépoussiérant son manteau et avait lancé un :

«_** Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois passer à la laverie… Le Doc a complètement salit mon manteau avec ses bêtises. Complètement stupide de sa part, il sait que je ne peux pas mourir, et en plus on partira moins vite. **_»

Il s'était levé et était repartit tranquillement sous le regard des gens complètement halluciné qui n'avait strictement rien comprit, croyant avoir assisté à un canular.

Cette histoire fit le tour de l'Univers.

Et ainsi commença la légende Du Démon fou, de son compagnon sadique et de leur victime échappant encore et toujours à la mort.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voila j'espère n'avoir déçu personne avec ce grand n'importe quoi xD<strong>

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe**

**Pour ceux qui attendent des nouvelles sur la suite de ma fiction "Fairy tale"  
><strong>

**(ben quoi on a le droit de rêver non? u.u)**

**Je sais que ca prend du temps mais je travaille dessus, je ne l'ai pas oublié xD**

**Voila, à une prochaine fois peut être XP**


End file.
